


R U My Type?

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky sweet-talks Tony with a sweet treat.Tony Stark Bingo - Writing Format: Drabble
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	R U My Type?

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: R U My Type?  
> Collaborator: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Link:  
> Square Number and Prompt: A2 - Writing Format: Drabble  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: WinterIron (Tony/Bucky)  
> Triggers/Warnings: none  
> Tags: Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Drabble, Vampire!Bucky  
> Summary: Bucky sweet-talks Tony with a sweet treat.  
> Word Count: 100

“Look what I found!” Bucky slid a box of conversation hearts across the table to Tony. “I used to give these out to gals I was sweet on. Didn’t know they made ‘em any more.”

Tony wrinkled his nose at the chalky confections. “They actually disappeared for awhile, but nostalgia resurrected them. That said, if you want to give me high blood sugar, I thought we decided on Godiva chocolates.”

“But look at this one, darlin’.” Bucky held out his hand. The lavender heart read _R U My Type?_

Tony grinned and bared his neck. “Why don’t you double-check, Sparkles?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by an email from my local blood donation center with the title “R U Our Type?”


End file.
